A Little Piece of The Pie
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Jewel, Jareth and Sneaker's daughter and the antics and adventures that ensue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing a spin-off to Bigger Piece of The Pie, only it's set in the future when Jareth and Sneaker are adults and married, along with being parents to a little one named Jewel and the antics and adventures this new adventure brings the family.**

 **So in this first one, it's Jewel's first day of kindergarten, so she is very excited to go, despite her parents being nervous about this, because they are protective of her, and maybe she'll make a friend.**

* * *

"Yes, first day of school is today, and hope mommy and daddy are up." a young sounding voice said as it's owner had just woken up who happened to be the daughter of Jareth and Sneaker.

Her name was Jewel as she was the most precious treasure to her mother, who was a madter thief or had been but a wrestler which the female tadpole found awesome, plus she along with her parents and grandparents lived in a mansion like house, but today was a very big day for her, her first day of school ever as she was five and a half now despite never going to pre-school until Constantine had persuaded her mom to let her go.

Jewel was then sneaking into her parents's room with her stuffed ninja frog in her arms, her favourite toy which Constantine had gave her the day she'd been born hearing bear like snores making her giggle, as that was her dad getting onto the bed and jumping making both her parents awaken but chuckled seeing their daughter, remembering what today was.

"Hey sweetie fly, I know it's a big day, your first day of school ever, so go get ready, alright?" Sneaker said.

"I can do that easy, like you kick bad guy wrestler butt, mommy." Jewel said leaving the room.

"Jewel is very special, plusvI sensed something but we can talk later." Jareth said kissing Sneaker.

They were getting up and ready as today was a big deal not just forvJewel but them too, because it was hard to let her try this, until Constantine and Deadly had convinced them that Jewel was ready, as they did not want anything to happen to her hoping things would go well, hoping their little one would make friends going downstairs seeing Jewel in her hooded kimono, watching Constantine doing karate.

"Dad be careful, as you don't want to get hurt." Sneaker said to him.

"Sweetie fly you worry too much, plus you wrestle, so yeah, plus Jewel was loving it." Constantine said.

Jewel was happily eating Cheerios and drinking juice asshe was a little chubby, but Jareth and Sneaker found that cute, making her lunch and snacks packing them in her lunch bag, putting it in her backpack, plus taking her stuffed ninja frog with her, as she took her everywhere, making Constantine guess, that she was nervous about her first day.

"Yeah as I never went to school before, what if the other kids don't like me?" she said.

"They will, plus you're awesome and very smart plus creative." Constantine told her, making her feel better hugging his leg making him smile because it reminded him of when Sneaker started school but she had her cousins by her side to help her, and Jewel had not met hers yet and would this weekend, which would be fun.

"C'mon sweetie fly, we gotta get going, alright?" Sneaker said seeing Jewel nod, grabbing her backpack.

Arriving at the elementary school, Jewel saw a lot of kids playing, wondering where her class was, following her parents inside the school building to where the kindergarten room was, making Sneaker grin, seeing Kade fist bumping.

"Aww so Jewel is in kindergarten too, just like my little guy?" Kade asked.

"Yep, but she's gonna do fine, you know?" Jareth said sensing anxiety from both adult females, guessing it was a little rough for Kade letting R.J go to school too, with human kids.

"Have a good day sweetie fly, dad and I will pick you up at the end of the day." Sneaker told Jewel seeing her go into the kindergarten room as Kade, Jareth and Sneaker left, going to get coffee and shake off parental nerves which was natural with this stuff.

"Yeah as kids can be mean, plus my dad wanted to put R.J in school on Xandar or San Fransyokyo, but surprised you finally let Jewel try school." Kade said to them while sitting in a booth at their favourite coffee shop which was a few blocks away from the school.

"Constantine convinced us, as her cousins are in first grade, you know?" Jareth replied.

* * *

It was mid-morning and the class had been let outside to play, but Jewel was playing by herself on the swings, because she did not know anybody yet, which was alright until she saw some big kids being mean to somebody in her class noticing it was a raccoon boy who looked like her mom's best friend, Kade who she had met, so was jumping onto the fray using her skills, scaring the big kids off, but smoke rings came out of her nose making her impressed.

"H-Hi there, I'm R.J, thanks for scaring those bullies off, but our moms are best friends." he told her, making Jewel grin.

"Woah you're Aunt Kadey's son, that is super cool, sorry I'm Jewel." she said making him giggle.

"Yeah let's be friends, as we have things in common plus both our moms are cool, along with our grandpas." R.J said making Jewel agree as they were playing and having fun together, making Jewel excited to tell her mom she madeca best friend like zKade plus unaware her mom was anxiously waiting for the end of the day just in case anything had happened.

At the end of the day, Jareth and Sneaker were relieved seeing Jewel had a great first day, plus had made friends with Kade's son making Sneaker giggle, going home, hoping things would go well for Jewel.


	2. Staying Up

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories.**

 **While Jareth and Sneaker have a date night, Constantine is watching Jewel and being mischievous with her as he is her Hrandpa**

* * *

"Hey, where are we going, mommy?" Jewel asked as Sneaker giggled at her young daughter's question, because she and Jareth were going out for dinner, which Jewel might find boring.

"Daddy and I are going out, for adult time, but grandpa is gonna watch you, but surprised you have dragon powers, besides my ninja blood and brains." Sneaker replied to her.

"Yeah, R.J thought me doing smoke rings was cool." Jewel told he making Sneaker grin as she was happy, that Jewel had made good friends with Kade's son, which was a good thing, plus she knew her dad would spoil her while she and Jareth were out.

"Relax, Jewel's fine with me watching her, you two go have fun." Constantine replied, seeing Jareth and Sneaker leave, and made Jewel happy, because she hadn't had dinner yet, so Constantine was ordering Chinese takeout for them, p,us woukd make a sundae for her later, like when Sneaker was that age, hearing Jewel giggle, telling him about her first day at school.

"That's good sweetie fly, as your parents were worrying all day." Constantine told her, making Jewel confused but it was okay because the food was here, so was paying for it, making Jewel very happy, to eat.

"Yep this stuff is awesome, but your parents will be alright." he assured her seeing her eating up, knowing Jareth and Sneaker were probably having fun, as they did this a lot, since he could watch Jewel because sitters were afraid to watch her.

* * *

Jareth and Sneaker were surprised coming home, finding a wide awake Jewel and a tired Constantine, guessing their little one had ice cream, but had tired her grandpa out, making Jareth chuckle, imagining what would happen if his dad watched Jewel, since he knew she had magic which they needed to talk to Jewel about, before things got crazy seeing her hug their legs happily.

"I see somebody had fun, while mommy and I were out, and tired Grandoa out." Jareth said.

"Yep we had takeout for dinner along with ice cream, then grandpa taught me tricks, then afterva while he took an nap." Jewel said making Sneaker giggle at her daughter stroking her shoulder length lime green bangs realising Jewel had school later so we're going to put her to bed, but explaining about her magic.

"But I wouldn't hurt anybody with my magic, you know?" Jewel said.

"Sometimes with strong emotions behind it, it can but Grandpa Deadly can expkain, and maybe help." Jareth said kissing her goodnight along with Sneaker, turning on the night light, knowing she hated the dark, cuddling her stuffed ninja frog going to sleep.

"You sure Deadly won't mind, if you ask him to help Jewel with her magic?" Sneaker asked Jareth.

"Yep, he wanted a grandkids with magical blood, so yeah." Jareth replied getting into bed beside Sneaker, kissing her.

The next morning, Jewel was grumpy waking up, and sleepy from all the fun she had with her grandpa plus heard her other grandpa, Deadly who was just as fun as Constantine, but magical like her dad and her yawning, making Deadly, Jareth and Sneaker chuckle.

."Somebody was up late playing, but an nap later will help her." Jareth said seeing her at the table


	3. Meeting Her Cousins

"You think my cousins will like me, like how you and daddy were friends with my uncles?" Jewel asked as Sneaker and Jareth were getting ready to go to a get-together plus Jewel would get to meet her cousins, making her nervous as she had Aspergers like her mom, which they had just found out.

"Yes, but just be you, alright sweetie fly?" Jareth replied to her as they were getting in the car, putting Jewel in her car seat leaving the house, hoping things would go well, plus the party was at the park making Jewel happy because she loved going there to the pkayground.

At the park, Jareth and Sneaker found Kermit and the others along with Yoko and the others, making Jewel shy, which Sneaker got seeing her hiding behind Jareth.

"Aww she's like you around new people, but maybe our kids will help, as Bento is with the other kids at the playground." Yoko said seeing Jewel curious that her aunt was in a kimono, surprised she was from Japan.

"Let's go find your cousins, alright?" Jareth said to Jewel, seeing a group of kids, a teal skinned girl frog in a kimono like Yoko, a griffin male, a male dog kid making Jewel curious.

"Hey uncle Jareth, is your kid here, can we meet her?" Bento asked making him chuckle, seeing Jewel there making them grin so Jareth was letting them be.

"Don't be shy, as we're pretty friendly, I'm Bento Frog, the dog boy is Buddy and the griffin is Liberty, but what about you?" Bento said.

"J-Jewel, my mommy and daddy are friends with my aunts and uncles." Jewel said avoiding eye contact until hearing R.J made her smile surprising her cousins seeing her hug him.

"My mom brought me to hang out, while she hangs out with your mom as they're sisters, from what my mom told me." he said.

They were then playing and having a blast, hearing the ice cream truck, getting money, despite the fact their parents were surprised they had left the pkaygroubd, which Kadecand Sneaker got, seeing the ice cream hoping their cousins would be understanding seeing the kids having fun, making Jareth guess Jewel had led the adventure, seeing Bento nod.

"She was awesome, just like you Aunt Sneaker." she said surprising Jewel.

* * *

It was later that night, but Jewel was still awake playing with toys and her stuffed ninja frog, knowing her mom was out doing wrestling stuff while her dad and grandpa were sleeping, so it was alright having fun, surprised that her cousins were her friends now besides R.J who was her best friend, humming to herself Unawsre her mom was just home grinning seeing that Jewel was still up.

"Sweetie fly it's late and you need your test to grow, and you had fun earlier, eh?" Sneaker said to her.

"Yep, my cousins think I'm cool, like R.J." Jewel said yawning cuddling Shoji her stuffed ninja frog while her mom was tucking her into bed kissing her head while turning on the night light before leaving the room, going to her and Jareth's room climbing into bed beside her husband after putting on an night dress.


	4. Hanging Out With Her Grandpa

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series and hope you enjoy.**

 **In this one, Constantine is watching Jewel while her parents haveca jam packed day, so hevand Jewel have secret fun, but Jareth freaks out seeing them come back on a motorcycle, thinking they were doing dangerous things plus Constantine did get Jewel a cellphone.**

* * *

Sneaker was surprised that Jewel was sleeping in as she'd probably been up late again even though it was the weekend guessing her and Jareth's daughter was like her, with the sleeping thing trying to wake her leaving her be, going to the kitchen downstairs seeing her dad had made pancakes wondering where Jewel was.

"I think she has my sleeping thing, as she's still in bed." Sneaker said drinking coffee seeing Jareth there guessing that Jewel was still in bed seeing Sneaker nod, despite the fact it was the weekend.

"Relax, maybe pancakes will wake her up." Constantine said to her and Jareth hoping that Jewel was alright plus he was looking after Jewel because both of them would be gone all day, hoping he could handle Jewel by himself seeing Constantine nod, confident he could.

"She's like you, so yes I can, plus we can hang out and have fun." he to,d Sneaker making her grin, plus she'd bring Jewel wrestling stuff back as she was thinking her being a wrestler was awesome seeing Jareth agree, as he was helping his dad with things.

Constantine saw them leave after a bit, along with seeing a sleepy Jewel in the kitchen, wondering where her parents went hearing him tell her making her excited because she liked hanging out with him, making Constantine chuckle hearing her ask questions as usual making him chuckle as she had her Motjer's sharp as a tack mind.

"Yes we can have fun, the kind that worries your dad." Constantine told her seeing her eat up, seeing it was giving her energy a boost but after that, they were leaving to have a lot of fun.

* * *

Jareth was worrying as he had gotten home before Sneaker, realising Constantine and Jewel were gone making the light blue skinned dragon male frantic needing to call Sneaker even if she was in the middle of a match or about to step into the ring, this was an emergency!

He then saw a motorcycle WithnA sidecar pull up outside their house making Jareth's purple eyes widen, shaking his head, as he saw Constantine was riding it and Jewel was in the sidecar rushing out there making Constantine gulp, knowing Sneaker might kill him, if Jareth told her.

"Let's go inside, as I need to talk to Grandpa, alright?" Jareth said as they were doing so, seeing Jewel go to her room and play as he did not want her to hear, even though she loved listening to what adults like her parents talked about, plus still had the cellphone Constantine had bought her, not telling her dad as he would take it off her texting R.J sending him photos she'd taken of the awesome day she'd had.

"Mommy gets how cool Grandpa is, she'll help him when she gets back from kicking butt." Jewel said hearing her mom home hearing her ask Jareth why he was freaking out, as her husband told her making her curious and surprised because she used to do antics like that with her when she was Jewel's age hearing Jareth think her dad should not be around Jewel.

"Are you crazy, as your father is the Phantom but you let him be around Jewel, for crying out loud!" Constantine snapped unawsre Jewel could hear them running downstairs or sliding down the banister on her webbed feet landing on them perfectly.

"Grandpams not dangerous, he's awesome, we had a lot of fun today like when Grandpa Deadly watches me, besides he put me in the sidecar to be safe, p,us we played darts and other stuff you know?" she said stunning Jareth and Sneaker yet Constantine was very impressed by this

"We'll sort it out sweetie fly, go back upstairs, alright?" Sneaker said seeing Jewel do so.


	5. While The Parents Are Away

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series but hope people are enjoying.**

 **In this one, while Jareth and Sneaker go on vacation, Constantine and Deadly are watching Jewel plus decide to bring her to the Zlabyrinth which excites her.**

* * *

"Whoa, mommy and daddy are going on vacation without me, but why?" Jewel asked her grandfather seeing her dad and mom packing for vacation which made Jewel excited and had almost went to pack her suitcase until Constantine expkained.

"Oh honey, we are going to be doing grown up stuff, which would bore you." Sneaker told her plus they would bring her back stuff, which made the female tadpole understand better.

"Plus Grandpa Deadly is also coming, which should be fun, plus we can talk to you at bedtime sweetie." Jareth said which was making Jewel feel better, because she would miss her parents.

Constantine was taking them to the airport, so Jewel was riding with them, which Jareth and Sneaker thought was a good idea knowing her dad and Deadly would let her have fun, and teach her tricks.

After dropping them off at the airport, Constantine and Jewel were going home, but Constantine was ordering dinner for them hoping that Jareth and Sneaker had a good flight, seeing Jewel agree while colouring making him impressed along with Deadly guessing that Jareth had been calming Jewel down, because she thought they had went on vacation without her.

"Yeah, Dadfy told me what was going on, but it's alright." Jewel told him.

He nodded in reply, plus would be hanging out with Constantine after Jewel went to bed, knowing Jareth freaked out, when he did that, so was seeing the food was here.

* * *

"Mommy and Daddy got there safely, but they're happy that you're good, plus Deadly and I are still up in case you need us sweetie fly." Constantine told Jewel later that night, or early morning because she had been up late playing which Constantine was fine with.

"Yep they told me on the phone, Grandpa, that's cool you and Deadly are hanging out." Jewel said yawning as he kissed her goodnight leaving her room, seeing Deadly dressed in his phantom outfit making drinks.

"Maybe sometime we should letbJewel find her way into the Zlabyrinth, since Jareth and Sneaker loved being there at her age, plus it is where Dudley, Jareth and I come from." Deadly said seeing Constantinevagree.

"Yes, plus Jewel has magic like you and Jareth, so yes." Constantine replied knowing his friend told Jewel about the Labyrinth which she loved very much, despite her dad worrying getting a crazy idea seeing Constantine get what he was thinking, waiting until tomorrow to do that.

"Yep, plus she will love being there, you know?" Deadly to,d him.

The next morning, Jewel was surprised hearing Deadly say they were going to the Labyrinth, hoping her dad would not freak if he found out, making Deadly chuckle.

"Yeah, let's do it, you know?" Jewel said excited making him and Constantine smirk as Deadly opened the portal seeing them go Tnrough appearing n the Labyrinth making Jewel happy hoping her parents did not know they were doing this, despite having fun keeping this a secret.


	6. Spending Time With Her Grandfathers

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series but hope people are enjoying.**

 **In this one, while Jareth and Sneaker go on vacation, Constantine and Deadly are watching Jewel plus decide to bring her to the Zlabyrinth which excites her.**

* * *

"Whoa, mommy and daddy are going on vacation without me, but why?" Jewel asked her grandfather seeing her dad and mom packing for vacation which made Jewel excited and had almost went to pack her suitcase until Constantine expkained.

"Oh honey, we are going to be doing grown up stuff, which would bore you." Sneaker told her plus they would bring her back stuff, which made the female tadpole understand better.

"Plus Grandpa Deadly is also coming, which should be fun, plus we can talk to you at bedtime sweetie." Jareth said which was making Jewel feel better, because she would miss her parents.

Constantine was taking them to the airport, so Jewel was riding with them, which Jareth and Sneaker thought was a good idea knowing her dad and Deadly would let her have fun, and teach her tricks.

After dropping them off at the airport, Constantine and Jewel were going home, but Constantine was ordering dinner for them hoping that Jareth and Sneaker had a good flight, seeing Jewel agree while colouring making him impressed along with Deadly guessing that Jareth had been calming Jewel down, because she thought they had went on vacation without her.

"Yeah, Dadfy told me what was going on, but it's alright." Jewel told him.

He nodded in reply, plus would be hanging out with Constantine after Jewel went to bed, knowing Jareth freaked out, when he did that, so was seeing the food was here.

* * *

"Mommy and Daddy got there safely, but they're happy that you're good, plus Deadly and I are still up in case you need us sweetie fly." Constantine told Jewel later that night, or early morning because she had been up late playing which Constantine was fine with.

"Yep they told me on the phone, Grandpa, that's cool you and Deadly are hanging out." Jewel said yawning as he kissed her goodnight leaving her room, seeing Deadly dressed in his phantom outfit making drinks.

"Maybe sometime we should letbJewel find her way into the Zlabyrinth, since Jareth and Sneaker loved being there at her age, plus it is where Dudley, Jareth and I come from." Deadly said seeing Constantinevagree.

"Yes, plus Jewel has magic like you and Jareth, so yes." Constantine replied knowing his friend told Jewel about the Labyrinth which she loved very much, despite her dad worrying getting a crazy idea seeing Constantine get what he was thinking, waiting until tomorrow to do that.

"Yep, plus she will love being there, you know?" Deadly to,d him.

The next morning, Jewel was surprised hearing Deadly say they were going to the Labyrinth, hoping her dad would not freak if he found out, making Deadly chuckle.

"Yeah, let's do it, you know?" Jewel said excited making him and Constantine smirk as Deadly opened the portal seeing them go Tnrough appearing n the Labyrinth making Jewel happy hoping her parents did not know they were doing this, despite having fun keeping this a secret.

After a week, Jareth and Sneaker were home, plus had brought gifts for Jewel which was making her happy besides going to the Zlabyrinth with her grandfather's and keeping it a secret.


End file.
